Impulsive Behavior
by Elite Four S
Summary: During one of their dates, Gord drunkenly reveals to Vance he has never done anything impulsive. Shocked at this, Vance takes Gord along for a ride to do something random. The following morning, however, Gord is shocked to find out he has a certain, new accessory. What on Earth did they get up to last night?


**Title:** Impulsive Behavior

 **Characters:** Vance Medici and Gord Vendome

 **TWs:** N/A

This is just a cute story about Gord and Vance because they are basically one of my OTPs and I love them to pieces. I wouldn't call this the next entry in the "Young Volcanoes" series, but it's set in that "universe" (they're canon in my universe lmao), unlike the Johnny/Peanut one I wrote the other day. I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful, summer night, nearing the end of yet another rubbish year at Bullworth Academy.

Gord Vendome hated the school he attended with a burning passion. Was it really that much to ask for a school without all that riffraff sulking about? Why couldn't his father have sent him to a rich school?

He was counting the days until he was done here. Unfortunately, that would still at least take another year or so.

There was only one thing, or person, that made his life bearable at Bullworth – aside from his friends, of course – and he was a pauper, no less.

It was his Greaser boyfriend, Vance Medici. The two has been dating for roughly six months now. Nobody outside of their respective cliques knew about their relationship. Their leaders, Derby and Johnny, had reluctantly given their blessings, and most of their friends had gotten used to the idea by now. Not that either Vance or Gord would have cared. They were in love, that's all that mattered.

They seemed like an odd couple and didn't always see eye to eye on some things, Gord would be the first to admit that. People would never expect Gord, someone with impeccable fashion taste and such a deep dislike for "paupers" that it bordered on a disturbing fascination, to date someone like Vance, who hated the Preppies just as much as his fellow Greasers.

Vance didn't always understand Gord's obsession with social status and appearance, while Gord could sometimes not fathom how someone could care so little about what other people thought of him. But Vance had a giant heart of gold, and would always try his best to be supportive of the Prep. Gord, in turn, loved to learn a thing or two about Vance's way of life and what it was like to not have a burden on your shoulders.

That's how they found themselves in their current situation.

They had been sitting on the rooftop of the gas station at the edge of Bullworth Town. There were quite a few empty beer and wine bottles surrounding them. Both boys were getting increasingly tipsy, talking to each other about everything and nothing, making out and just having fun.

Moments like these, when they were both at peace, happy to just be with each other and feeling like they could really be themselves, were pretty scarce. When not busy with school, they would often be wrapped up in all sorts of clique activities. They had been on regular dates, but found it much more comfortable to just be in each other's company and not do much else.

Gord was in the midst of telling a story about how Pinky and Derby had been fighting yet again, but found it increasingly difficult to talk, because the auburn-haired Greaser was sloppily kissing his neck, which tickled the Prep immensely.

"S-Stop it, Vance!" Gord managed out between giggles, trying to push the boy away.

"Sorry babe, ya know how much I love it when ya lose control," Vance said, pulling back, a drunken smile on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Gord asked, faking offense.

"Ya know," Vance smirked, "when ya lose your composure and let go."

"Oh, is that so?" Gord chuckled, before moving to rest his head on Vance's shoulder, staring ahead dreamily. "You think that is losing composure? You've never seen me really lose it, Medici."

This peaked Vance's interest. "What are ya like then?"

Gord shrugged. "Don't know, I've never been in that situation. I always try to contain myself, although I have often been tempted."

"Ya gotta let loose sometimes, Gordo. It'll feel amazing!" Vance said.

"I wish I could, darling. But it's not befitting of someone like me to lose one's temper."

Vance rolled his eyes, then sat up and looked at Gord, still smiling tipsily. "When's the last time you've actually let loose and did somethin' really impulsive?"

Gord blinked. "I… wouldn't know, actually. Have you had any moments like that?"

Vance laughed. "All the time, _mi amore_. That's how I got this." He pointed at his left inner-bicep. He was referring to the tattoo he had there. It was of the word _Dio_ , which meant _God_ in Italian.

Gord's eyes widened. "You got that on impulse? Something so permanent?! What if you'll come to regret it?"

Vance chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, babe. Ya always think about things too much! I'd been thinkin' 'bout gettin' some ink for a while, until one night I got drunk and decided to just do it."

"I've never thought about doing that. It seems fun." He didn't always show it, but what Vance had done is something Gord had been craving to do for so long! To just say "fuck it" to his friends and father and just do something wild.

"It sure is fun, Gordo." Vance's eyes glazed over for a minute, being deep in thought. Then a devilish grin crept across his face. "Say, I got an idea, _amore_. Come with me." He stood up wobbly, pulling Gord along with him. They stood shakily for a minute, laughing at the fact that they were so tipsy they had trouble keeping their balance.

Gord was confused. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll see, rich boy," Vance said, climbing down the ladder.

Gord followed, still curious as to what the redhead had planned. Vance got onto his bike, Gord climbing onto the back, clutching his boyfriend tightly.

"We're gonna do somethin' impulsive," said Vance, as he started to paddle.

Zigzagging and cycling drunk and dangerous, the two boys made their way, unbeknownst to Gord, to New Coventry.

 **-GV/VM-**

The next morning, Gord woke up to sunlight filtering through the windows, right in his face.

He groaned in discomfort. He felt rather nauseous and his mouth tasted like rot. He realized he was only wearing underwear, not his usual Aquaberry pajamas. He must have been more than a little tipsy last night.

Gord opted to just remain in bed all day. He had the worst hangover he'd ever had, and it was a Saturday, so he wouldn't really be missing anything important.

He'd been lying there for roughly thirty minutes, almost dozing off to sleep again, when an enthusiastic, rapid knocking snapped him back into the land of the living.

"Goooooooord! Are you up yet?" came the cheery, girly voice of Pinky.

He loved her, he really did, but when Gord was feeling so horrible, with a throbbing headache at that, the girl's voice became a little too much for him.

She entered his room without really waiting for a response, like always. He could've been naked, but she wouldn't have cared.

"Gord, sweetie, how was your da-" She stopped herself mid-sentence and looked at Gord with a shocked, yet bemused expression. "What is that?" She pointed at his left ear.

Gord looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he said, holding up his hand to his left ear instinctively. He quickly gasped in pain when he felt a sting.

He practically leapt out of bed and towards a mirror. He gasped again when he noticed a small, metal stud in his earlobe. He also noticed a small bruise on the side of his torso that hadn't been there yesterday, but that was the least of his worries.

Pinky squealed in excitement. "You got your ear pierced? How come you didn't tell me you were planning on doing that?"

"Because I never planned on doing this!" Gord answered hoarsely, still in shock. Had he really been so drunk that he would do something like this?

"What is all this fuss about, you lot?" came a voice from the doorway. In came strolling Tad Spencer, Gord's other best friend. He looked puzzled at the sight in front of him, consisting of Pinky squealing like a small child, holding her hands up to her mouth, while Gord – in his underwear – stood in front of the mirror, holding his left ear.

"Good morning, Tad," said Pinky. Noticing the small Prep's confusion, she added "Gord has done something rather interesting yesterday."

"Is that so? And what might you have done then, old chap?" Tad questioned, looking at his other friend.

Gord simply dropped his hands and let Tad take a look. Tad's eyes widened significantly at the sight of the pierced ear.

"What on Earth did that Medici kid do to you? Do I need to kick some Greaseball ass?" he asked, dropping the fake accent in his anger.

"No! Vance did nothing… I think…"

"You think? You don't know?"

Gord explained what their date had entailed the night before and how he had drunk more than he had initially thought, coming to the conclusion that he didn't really know what had happened from the moment he got onto the back of Vance's bike. By the end of his story, Pinky had been doubled over in laughter, while Tad looked utterly horrified at the "pauper-ish" behavior his friend had shown while with Vance.

"I wonder what else you got up to," Pinky said, wiping her eyes.

"Probably nothing to be proud of," Tad said, rolling his.

Gord sat back down on his bed, looking defeated. He wanted to know what had happened, too. But as hard as he tried, he simply couldn't remember.

"Maybe Medici knows what happened," Tad remarked.

"Yes!" Pinky piped up. "Vance'll surely know how you got that ear piercing!"

Gord winced slightly at the term "ear piercing". It sounded so _poor_.

"I guess I'll just have to go find Vance and ask him about last night." Gord sighed.

"Good luck with that, old chap," Tad said. "But watch out with the other guys. I know Chad has an earring, too. But if they find out about yours and, more importantly, how you got it, you will never hear the end of it."

 **-GV/VM-**

After Pinky and Tad had left, Gord quickly got dressed and silently made his way out of Harrington House, careful not to be seen by fellow Preps.

Once he got outside, the sunlight and fresh air hit his face and he immediately felt better. Gord figured Vance would be at the Autoshop. He hoped he'd find him there, anyway. Otherwise, he'd have to go to New Coventry, and he tried to avoid that Greaser-ridden slum as much as he could.

Nervously entering the Autoshop, Gord's eye was fairly quickly drawn to the auburn-colored pompadour of his boyfriend. "Vance!" he called.

Vance turned around and smiled upon seeing the Prep. He had been chatting with Ricky and Lefty, who looked at Gord with threatening glares. While they had accepted Vance's relationship with Gord, they didn't like him or the other Preps any more. " _Buongiorno_ , babe," Vance smiled. "Nice ear piercing."

Gord moved over to him and looked a little uneasy, trying to awkwardly hide the left side of his face from the other Greasers. "Could we perhaps have a little chat?" he asked. "In private?" he added, when he noticed Ricky and Lefty made no attempt to move away.

"Sure, Princess, come on." He grabbed Gord's hand and pulled him inside an empty garage.

Ignoring the rather unflattering nickname Vance sometimes used for him, he decided to get straight to the point. "What in the Lord's name happened last night? And why do you look like you're not even remotely hungover?"

Vance chuckled. "It was quite the adventure, Gordo. And it's because I drink a lot more often than you do. I got higher tolerance to the stuff."

"How did I get this?!" Gord questioned, pointing at the small stud in his ear.

"Well, 'member how ya told me ya had never done anythin' impulsive in your life? I figured, why not try it once? So, I took ya to the guy in Coventry who also did my ink. He does piercings as well."

"You did _what_?" Gord asked, shocked at the fact that his boyfriend had made this decision for him.

Vance, feeling that Gord wasn't entirely happy about this ordeal, said "Well, I asked ya when we got in, babe. I told ya my plan as we was entering the store. I 'member askin' ya if ya really wanted this. Your face was red as a beet, but ya seemed happy to do it."

Gord's eyes were still wide, but then he suddenly remembered. He had indeed wanted to go through with it. "I do recall feeling a rush when I had done it."

Vance laughed. "Ya felt on top of the world, I'll tell ya that. It was adorable to see. Even wanted to get a tattoo, but I figured somethin' that permanent would be best decided when sober."

"You got yours when you were intoxicated, if I remember correctly," Gord said, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I had been thinkin' 'bout it for a while. Was only a matter of time."

Gord supposed that made sense. Then he asked something, already fearing the embarrassing answer. "What tattoo did I want to get?"

Vance smirked. "Ya wanted to get my name on your arm. I thought 'twas cute of ya," he added, when noticing Gord went red in the face. "Anyway, after we got done, I figured I'd take ya home. But ya noticed one of them Townie kids and went after him, sayin' somethin' like 'look how strong I am, darlin'!' I didn't even see him 'till he drop-kicked ya in the side." That explained the bruise. "Luckily, Lucky and Peanut were nearby and we handled him pretty easily. Then I took ya back to the Academy and helped ya get to bed. Bryce opened the door, he didn't seem all that happy to see ya in such a state. I couldn't find any pajamas, so I just took off ya clothes."

Gord panicked for a minute. "We didn't do… You know… Did we?"

Vance just shook his head, then smiled again. "Nope. But ya sure were eager to, _mio Dio_. Ya were kissin' me all over. But I would never take advantage of you, definitely not when you're in such a state."

Gord sighed in relief. It was a known fact Gord wasn't exactly a child of God, and he was fairly sure Vance wasn't a virgin anymore either. But he just wanted their first time together to be special, as cliché as that sounded. Vance had the same idea, luckily.

"For what it's worth, I think the earring looks good on ya, babe. Ya keepin' it?"

Gord thought about it for a minute. He did enjoy the story behind how he'd gotten it, being all impulsive. And it was a nice middle finger to his father, Derby, and his peers, who sometimes expected too much of him. He also had to admit he rather liked the way it looked on him, now that he had kind of gotten used to it. A small smile crept onto his face. "Yes, I think I'll keep it. If only for a month or so."

" _Grandioso!_ That's the spirit, babe!" Vance cheered, leaning in and kissing him. Gord happily returned the kiss.

These were the moments he realized how much he loved the Greaser. They were really different sometimes, but Vance always pushed him out of his comfort zone, in a good way.

Gord smiled to himself. At least it kept things interesting.

 **A/N:** Geez, I hope I didn't butcher or overdo the Italian that Vance speaks lmao. I really don't know any Italian slang, so yeah lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
